


Beautiful

by AlyssaSophia



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, a bit of cussing and a brief sexual reference, romantic danny makes me happy sorry, short and crazy fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaSophia/pseuds/AlyssaSophia
Summary: A quick little story about Colleen’s relationship with dresses. (aka, why she even bothers to wear them) + Danny is in love
Relationships: Danny Rand & Colleen Wing, Danny Rand/Colleen Wing
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This little one shot is an idea I got while writing "The Week The Defenders Found Out". I love the idea that Danny and Colleen have a date night every month and while writing the other story I came up with this subplot that I thought was perfect for a one shot since it didn’t make it into the original fic. Jess and Matt are my obsession, but Danny and Colleen are adorable. I hope you like it and I love reviews!

Sometimes New York was a shit hole. Even Matt, who loved the city like a son, could admit that. The streets were dirty, it was full of crime, and traffic was a bitch. But the city kept Colleen Wing and her friends busy. Danny patrolled every night he could, Luke was in Harlem, but filled in for Danny when he could. Matt was out every damn night in Manhattan taking punches and dishing blows. Jessica went out when she felt like it, Matt being the one to pull her into it sometimes. Claire kept the idiots alive busying herself patching them up. These were her friends and this is the city they protected, before she could help herself, Colleen had fallen in love too. 

The problem was she had also fallen in love with Danny Rand, and New York often took up all of his time. Her boyfriend knew that and he did his best to make it up, dropping by the dojo almost every day, bringing take out to her house late at night. She didn’t mind too much, she understood that he was busy, she was too. They could patrol together or do their own thing, but that didn’t change the fact that sometimes Colleen just wanted one calm night with Danny. No criminals or superheroes, just dinner and some time to talk. 

When she voiced her thoughts to Danny, he wasted no time agreeing with her. So it was decided that once every two months they would set aside a night, just for themselves and he would take her to eat and then they could spend the night just being with each other. 

The only problem was, Danny loved her and equated that to spoiling her. He insisted on taking her to every nice restaurant within a fifteen mile radius and then beyond. She told him he didn’t have to, but ultimately she couldn’t complain because the food was amazing. 

Colleen had never been taught how to dress. She didn’t wear dresses, she wore yoga pants and tank tops. It wasn’t that she was against dresses, it was more so that in her line of work they were impractical. Therefore, she didn’t own one. Therefore, the first time Danny took her out she elected to wear jeans and one of her shirts with fewer holes in it than the other ones. 

Needless to say she was incredibly pissed off that Danny hadn’t warned her where he was taking her. The look their waitress gave her when she realized it was Danny Rand who had his arm around this girl in a t-shirt was downright rude. The additional under the breath comments didn’t help at all. Danny was pissed the entire night and tipped the girl pretty poorly. He wasn’t going to tip her at all if it wasn’t for the fact that Colleen insisted, she did look out of place as Danny hadn’t warned her just how nice the place was. It still made her pretty self aware. The next month she put on a nicer dress. Danny repeated over and over that she didn’t have too, but she wanted too. If he was setting aside a night to spend money, she could put on a damn dress. 

When Danny finally came to terms with the fact that she was going to do what she wanted, he gave her his card to told her to buy whatever she wanted to wear. Now she didn’t get any weird looks and she had to say, impractical as they were, a nice dress could make you feel like a goddess. If she was going to eat like a millionaire’s girlfriend, she was damn well going to look like one. The best part about the whole thing was that the look on Danny’s face when he saw her in the dress was the same as when she came out in her new training gear. His face lit up whenever she came out dressed in something that made her feel good. He said he could tell. 

The April evening started off pretty normal. Colleen was feeling proud when their waiter didn’t even blink at her when she realized Danny Rand was eating at their restaurant. In fact Colleen wondered if the girl didn’t look a little jealous. The meal was delicious and she was grateful for the opportunity to really talk to her boyfriend. They got the night to just be a normal couple. 

“Do you want to dance?” Danny asked as he eyed the other couples swaying on the dance floor. She nodded and he stood to offer her his hand. She took it and he guided her to the center of the room. Danny held Colleen close to him, placing a hand on her back. Colleen loved dancing with him, she knew she was made of muscle and a force to be reckoned with, but she was still a small woman who fit right into him when they danced. 

Suddenly their peace was broken by a crash and Colleen cursed the world. Couldn’t they just get one damn night of peace? While her instinct was to let go of Danny and reach for her sword, his was to pull her even closer and try to push her behind his body. The restaurant goers all clammored away from the crash where several men clad in black had smashed through the front windows. Danny and Colleen remained at the front of the crowd. Colleen pulled knives out of her purse (she always had them as a sort of safety precaution) and Danny took a fighting stance. The guy at the front spoke,

“Daniel Rand,” he said, “come with us or face the consequences.” 

Colleen couldn’t help but roll her eyes a little bit, they got this more often than one might think. Danny, being friends with Daredevil, Luke Cage, and Jessica Jones, and also being rich, got a lot of people coming after him a lot. Most of them were more of a joke than anything, and Danny wasn’t exactly an easy target. 

“Yeah, I’m not going anywhere.” Danny declared. Colleen couldn’t help but sigh when she remembered she was still wearing a dress. Dammit she was going to have to destroy it, and in front of all these rich people too. With a bit of contempt she took a knife to the sides of the dress, ripping enough of a slit to allow her legs to move. Danny watched her for a moment with an odd look on his face, “I’m not going to admit how much I find that attractive.” He said when she looked back up at him. Before she could respond, they were pulled into combat. 

The rush was so familiar to her. She and Danny knew how to work together, plus these guys were clearly not too experienced. This was a different kind of dance, one where they knew each other more intimately than lovers (though she supposed they were that too). It took only a few minutes before all five men were on the ground, unconscious and/or not getting up anytime soon. Colleen barely broke a sweat and Danny didn’t have to pull out his chi. It wasn’t the fact that they couldn’t handle an attack that bothered her, in fact sometimes a fight she could win was therapeutic, it was more that the fight had to come on date night that annoyed her. 

“Let’s get out of here.” Danny said as the restaurant staff came out from the kitchens where they had run to, “People are going to start asking questions.”

“We can’t just leave.” Colleen responded, “We made a mess.”

“I’ll write a check in the morning.” Danny offered, “Come on, who knows, if we stay more people might show up.” 

She couldn’t argue there. She followed Danny as they walked out of the restaurant. They’d taken a cab here, but Danny didn’t wait to call one, instead he grabbed her hand and guided her into an alley a few blocks from the restaurant and then he quickly bounded up the fire escape and jumped to the roof. 

“Where are we going?” She asked. 

He grinned, “We didn’t get a chance to finish the dance.”

“You want to dance on the roof of some random building?”

“You know, some might say it’s romantic.” 

“Whatever.” She said, but she let him pull her close. They swayed back and forth to the noises of the city they had come to love below them. 

“You’re beautiful.” He said. She thought of her wrinkled and ripped dress, and her hair, now wildly out of place, and smiled. Sure a dress was great, but it was moments like this, coming off from the high of a battle with Danny gazing at her like she was the world that really made her feel beautiful. 

“So are you.” She muttered. He chuckled and she felt it run through his body. He buried his face in her neck and she felt him trace a few kisses across her collarbone. Finally, she gave in to his teasing and she pulled his face up to hers. She loved kissing him, he was familiar, loving, and gave her solid ground under her feet. She pulled away after a moment, “Can we go home?” She whispered.

“Feeling tired?”

“No. But what I’m feeling can’t exactly be taken care of on a rooftop.”

His smile was so completely genuine she felt her heart flutter like it always did with him, “I love you.” 

It was fifteen minutes later, back in his apartment, that she remembered what a mess she’d made of her dress. It was sixteen minutes later that she decided she didn’t care because all the dresses she bought always ended up on Danny’s floor no matter what they looked like. And she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
